Adieu
by Cassandra-Lune
Summary: " Et pour la première fois de toute mon existence, j'ai senti des gouttes salé glissé le long de mes joues. Pour la première fois, je souffrais pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi." OS Clove / Cato.


**Bonjour à tous. Ceci est mon premier OS sur mon couple préféré : Cato / Clove. Il se déroule lors de la mort de Cato, quand ils tombent de la corne d'abondance. Les personages ne m'appartienent pas, ils sont à la merveuilleuse Suzanne Collins. Bonne lecture ! **

" Clove "

J'hurlais son prénom dans ma chute. Je venais d'être vaincue par plus rusé que moi. Katniss et Petta avaient réussie à mettre à terre le grand Cato, celui destiné à gagner avant même le début des jeux.

Mais maintenant je m'en moquais de perdre. Elle etait morte et elle ne reviendrait jamais. Alors peut importe si ma vie se finissait ainsi.

" Clove. "

Je gémis une seconde fois son prénom à travers mes lèvres entre ouverte comme si elle pouvait m'entendre, comme si elle pouvait venir me sortir de ce cauchemar. Ces cinq lettres provoquaient en moi une tempête d'émotion, ravageant mon coeur et ma raison. Son visage semblait danser devant mes yeux.

Les chiens ont commencé à me bouffer. Ils arrachaient ma chair à coup de dent, déchiquetant leur proie avec avidité. Le sang coulait de mes blessures mais c'etait le siens que je voyais. Son sang qui avait coulé sur cette même herbe verte quelques jours au par avant.

Je revois Tresh abattre la pierre sur sa tempe. J'avais vu la souffrance danser à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Son visage s'était crispé et elle avait hurlé. C'est mon prénom qu'elle avait imploré. Mais j'étais arrivé trop tard. Ses jambes se dérobaient déjà sous son poids et son petit corps frêle s'est effondré.

Je me souviens d'avoir vu le regard terrifié de celle qu'on appelait " la fille du feu ". La plaie béante qui saignait semblait l'impressioné. Elle avait détallé en courant comme un animal apeuré. Tresh est parti lui aussi. Il ne m'avait pas vu.

Moi je suis resté planté là, à l'orée forêt. Mon corps était pétrifié, incapable d'esquiver un mouvement.

Et pour la première fois de toute mon existence, j'ai senti des gouttes salé glissé le long de mes joues. Pour la première fois, je souffrais pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

" Clove "

Son prénom m'échappa une seconde fois. Moins fort cette fois-ci, la vie me quittait peu à peu. Les chiens m'avaient déchiqueter ma jambe.

Un autre souvenir me reviens. Ce sentiment qui m'avait habité après sa mort. La vengeance. Elle me bouffait de l'intérieur tout en m'obligeant à me battre. Elle me motivait et me forcait à continuer d'avancer.

J'ai passé des journée entière à marcher à travers la forêt à la recherche de Tresh. Je marchais jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne puisse plus me supporter.

Je l'ai retrouvé un soir, il se terrait dans une grotte, prêt d'un étang.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai attaqué. J'ai bondit sur lui et j'ai planté mon épée dans son ventre. Puis dans sa cuisse, son bras, sa main, son pied. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre. Ma lame entaillait sa chair dans des mouvements imprécis dicté par la rage. Je l'ai frappé, j'ai hurlé des flots d'insultes et je l'ai tabassé jusqu'à sa mort.

Puis je me suis étalé sur le sol, mon corps baignant dans son sang. J'étais incapable de me relever, toute force ayant quitté mon corps.

Après la vengeance, ce fut la douleur qui s'infiltra dans mon coeur. Une douleur tellement vive qu'elle me broyait le coeur à chaque instant. J'ai hurlé pendant des jours. J'ai hurlé son prénom à m'en percé les tympans. Elle me manquait. Elle me manquait tellement que son absence me rendait fou. J'ai passé mes nuits à revoir la pierre frappée son visage.

Je sentit les canines d'un des molosses se planter une dernière fois dans ma chair. J'avais l'impression qu'il possèdait ses yeux. Ils étaient gris comme les siens. Mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'hallucination.

Mes paupières se sont fermées doucement, j'aperçus une dernière fois les deux tributs du district 12 perché sur la corne d'abondance. Les deux vainqueurs des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games.

Je sombrais doucement. La douleur semblait s'être envolé, je n'avais plus mal.

Puis avant de rendre mon dernier souffle, j'avais murmuré son prénom d'une voie à peine audible :

" Clo-clo...ve-ve"


End file.
